hijas de la luna
by nikitah-tamoh-diic-c-1
Summary: - me voy no es un para siemppre es un hasta luego- dijo , pesimo sumary :P


**Wenooo este es un nuevo fiic ke yo he hecho (ni modo lo hizo mi hermano) jeje disfrútenlo es de una de mis parejas favoritas en todo el Rukongai**

**P.D.: los personajes ni bleach me pertenecen le pertenecen a la life de tite kubo… mi life es mi life y su life es su life… =P**

**Flashback…**

**Normal's pov.**

A lo lejos se encontraba una chica mayor que en sus brazos sostenía a una bebe parecía recién nacida, no sabía cómo había llegado a esa ciudad tan extraña solo un día abrió los ojos y despertó allí en la sección más peligrosa del rukongai y vio ese extraño lugar donde se encontraba no sabía lo que iba a suceder en el futuro pero haría lo que fuera por salvar a su hermana entonces la abandono porque sabía que estando con ella no iba a vivir mucho tiempo, así que la abandono, fue el acto que más le dolió, no sabía lo que en realidad estaba pasando, solo le transfirió un poco de energía espiritual para que viviera allí, y se marcho a buscar un mundo mejor y cuando lo encontraran vendría de nuevo por su hermana para que los dos vivieran juntos, para que estuvieran a salvo porque ella quería lo mejor para las dos.

Sufría de una rara enfermedad, nadie sabía de qué se trata, un día vio a un noble bajarse de una carrosa lo que no sabía era que en próximos años se convertiría en su esposo, ella era la única que le dijo la verdad que actuaba como niño engreído, etc. Eso era lo que le agrava a Byakuya que aunque los demás le tenían miedo a él, el sabia que ella era la única en quien podía confiar ya que algunas personas no le decían la verdad, y a Byakuya le gustaban las personas que eran sinceras con él.

Pasaron los años ella se convirtió en la esposa de aquel tipo, con el tiempo empezaron a gustarse y después de eso ya sabemos que llego.

Eran años agotadores ella sabía que ya no iba a estar y busco a su hermana por todos lados pensando que ella la iba a encontrar, sus esfuerzos por encontrarla no dieron frutos, el día que sabía que iba a llegar su fin se despidió de su esposo con un dulce beso en los labios, uno esos que una persona lo recuerda para siempre , ese fue el ultimo y luego le hizo prometer que cuidaría a su hermana y le dé a ella un hermano a quien pudiera admirar, después de eso se sintieron sus manos frías y decaídas , una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de aquel capitán, fue el día mas oscuro para el ya se había ido para siempre, lo único que pudo hacer fue cumplir su promesa, pues el siempre la recordaría.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Rukia se encontraba cansada después de su última batalla, estaba sentada en una mesa de la mansión Kuchiki tomando té, le gustaba aquello sentarse a ver el paisaje que se encontraba afuera en el jardín de la familia Kuchiki, las flores de cereza cayendo, y en las noches se podía observar como las estrellas podían iluminar ese hermoso lugar, se sentía en una jaula no podía salir de allí, una de las cosas del porque a veces no le gustaba estar allí, ella quería ser libre escapar de ahí pero no se lo permitían hasta que sanaran las heridas ya que cierto capitán estaba preocupado de que le sucediera algo.

El solo le tenía cariño, el cariño de la hermana menor que nunca tubo, el solo quería cumplir la promesa que le había prometido a su amada aquella tarde de primavera en que se fue para siempre.

Mientras el capitán se hallaba en su papeleo matutino, ella se encontraba descansando con su kimono azul con flores rojas que tanto le gustaba, todas las tardes recibía la visita de la persona más especial que había conocido que la había acompañado hasta el momento, su mejor amigo de la infancia con quien había pasado dolores, alegrías y diferentes emociones indescriptibles, pero ella no lo veía solo como su amigo, lo quería como algo mas, en pocas palabras lo amaba, lo adoraba tanto, pero era difícil admitirlo, bajo la taza de té hacia la mesa y escucho abrirse la puerta y se diviso una figura con el tarje normal de shinigami

-ya era hora de que llegaras- dijo ella un poco seria

-No es mi culpa que tu "hermanito" necesite alguien que ayude con el papeleo

-hey idiota no llames así a nii-sama así como si no supiera hacer las cosas por el mismo, si te escuchara ya estarías muerto- dijo Rukia al ver que el chico pelirrojo se sentaba a su lado.

-si me hubiera escuchado, por mí que me mate el- dijo acercándose un poco más a la chica, ellas no sabía qué hacer, así que hiso lo mismo y se fue alejando poco a poco

-el día en que lo haga no querrás que te mate, suplicaras por tu vida y yo estaré ahí y diré te lo dije en tu cara, nunca insultes a nii-sama, porque algún día lo pagaras

-pero igual yo sé que eso nunca va a suceder, ya que él no tiene súper oídos, como para oír lo que estoy diciendo, mas bien, que me escuche-dijo- CAPITAN KUCHIKI USTED….-dijo casi gritando hasta que Rukia trato de callarlo pero en vez de eso lo derribo y cayó encima de él quedando frente a frente.

-que haces idiota quieres que nii-sama te mate

-no, pero porque tan preocupada de que me mate o no-dijo en un tono más tranquilo mirando hacia los grandes ojos azules de Rukia, ella no podía soportar un momento así estaba tan nerviosa de verlo a los ojos,

-ehhmmm ehmm esthemmm…- ella todavía seguía encima de él mirándose frente a frente, lo que ella no sabía es que sentían lo mismo el uno hacia el otro, ellos se querían demasiado

-me encantas- dijo en un tono serio, mientras Rukia se sonrojaba y trataba de cubrirse el rostro con las manos de lo roja que estaba

-¿Qué? no entendí esto es una broma o que- dijo ella pensando que era una broma ella lo conocía de hace mucho y sabia lo bromista que era pero pensaba de que en realidad se trataba ya que lo había dicho con tanta seriedad

-ya ya, Me gustas, Me encantas, y hay veces que he llegado a creer que en serio TE AMO-dijo el chico pelirrojo, ella se había sorprendido mucho tanto que no se podía mover por aquel descubrimiento que había pasado, el pensó que los sentimientos no eran correspondidos, ya que ella estaba tan sorprendida que ni se podía mover, en eso fue acercándose mas y mas hasta sentir su respiración, dejo implantado un lindo beso en sus labios y se fue

Cuando Rukia por fin reacciono después de todo lo que había pasado, nunca pensó que esa declaración iba a ser así ella pensaba que todo sería diferente, y de una después de haber reaccionado sintió como los labios del chico posaban sobre los suyos

Otra vez se quedo inmóvil no sabía qué hacer, hasta cuando el sonido de la puerta serrándose se escucho, y entonces reacciono de nuevo.

Corrió lo más rápido posible pensando que el chico se había ido lejos gracias a su shunpoo, corrió sin ver lo que había adelante hasta que choco con algo, ese algo no era algo era alguien, y a ese alguien le necesitaba decir algo importante. –Renji yo también, TE AMO- por fin se sacaba un peso de encima al decirle lo que sentía en realidad, después de eso fueron a la habitación anterior donde estaban, para ver el sol que se estaba poniendo en el horizonte, ese era el mejor día para ellos ya que se habían enterado de que todos estos años se habían gustado, pero ninguno tenía la valentía de dar el primer paso

La luz del sol quemante se veía en el horizonte mientras en aquella habitación se veían los besos, las caricias que se daban ambos disfrutaban de la vista hacia el horizonte, el hermoso paisaje sobretodo la lluvia de hojas de árbol de sakura

Ambos se querían y lo sabían, pero no sabían la fuerte reacción de la Sociedad de Almas, y hablando de fuerte reacción se refiere a Byakuya, si se enteraba que su teniente estaba con su hermanita menor ¿Qué haría se preguntaron ambos? Desde hace tiempo, pero lo único que sabían es que iban disfrutar ese momento especial hasta que salga la primera estrella de la noche…

**Continuara…**


End file.
